


Caged

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: With Dean, Sam and Cas trapped with him in the cage, Lucifer has some fun.
Relationships: Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Caged

Lucifer looked like the cat who had gotten the cream as he stood in the centre of the cage, looking at the bodies of the two men and the angel scattered around him. He smirked, wondering just who he should mess with next. He contemplated Sam, but he had already had a lot of fun with his soul during their time together years ago.

No, not Sam. Maybe Dean. Or perhaps he should go for Castiel. Yes. That sounded like fun.

Stalking over to his brother Lucifer grabbed him by the throat, sliding him upward until he was standing pinned back against the cage.

“Hello baby brother,” Lucifer purred, regarding the angel in front of him. “Didn’t expect to see you in here.”

Castiel grabbed him by the arm, trying to force him to relinquish his hold but Lucifer wouldn’t have it. He was enjoying seeing Cas struggle against him.

“You boys do know Castiel is the youngest, right,” Lucifer said, casting his gaze back over his shoulder at the two men. “My little baby brother. My how you’ve grown. From nothing to the head of your own garrison. And then you rebelled. And for what. Them?” He gestured back behind him, then pointed at Dean. “Him.”

“Leave him alone,” Dean croaked, forcing himself up.

“Wait your turn,” Lucifer said, knocking Dean back down with the snap of a finger. He turned his attention back to Cas, stroking a finger along the side of his cheek. “It’s a pretty vessel you picked. You know, I always like you. So naïve. So…” he traced a finger over Cas’ lip. “…untouched.”

Cas’ eyes widened slightly as he stared at him, his throat muscles spasming under Lucifer’s hand. “Hm.” Lucifer said, leaning in close and pressing his mouth to Cas’ ear. “I should have my wicked way with you right here. Make them watch. What do you say?”

Castiel tried to throw himself to the side and out of his grip, a look of disgust on his face. Lucifer held tight, closing his fingers around Castiel’s belt. “I bet you’ve never taken it before, have you,” Lucifer said, licking his lips. “Your virgin ass would be all mine.”

“I said leave him alone,” Dean said, throwing himself toward Lucifer.

Lucifer let go of Cas, the angel sliding down the side of the cage into a crumpled heap. Turning, Lucifer grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt and pushed him back until he was pinned against the cage.

“Dean. Dean-o.” Lucifer smiled tightly, enjoying Dean struggling against his hold. “Not very good at waiting, are you.” He looked him over. “Always willing to sacrifice yourself to save your brother and your angel. You know Cas is in love with you, right?” He smirked, leaning in so that his lips were almost brushing Dean’s. “And you love him back. It’s so cute.”

“Do what you want to me,” Dean growled. “Just leave them alone.”

“Always the martyr.” Lucifer reached up with one hand, fisting Dean’s hair and pulling his head back. “You’re so pretty. Maybe I should have you first. I’ve thought about taking you since the first time we met. How pretty you’d be wrapped around my loins.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said, smacking Dean hard in the face so that his head smacked against the bars, dropping him dazed to the floor. Lucifer turned, catching Sam’s fist before it could connect with him. “There’s you, Sam.”

Lucifer swept Sam’s feet out from under him, pinning him to the ground with his body. He ground his groin into Sam’s back. “I have such fond memories of you Sam,” Lucifer purred. “All that time we spent together. You always tried to fight me but in the end I always won. Who do you think I should take first? Your brother? Or mine?”

“Take me,” Sam said. “Leave them alone and take me.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Lucifer stood, scanning the three. They looked so pathetic with the way they were sprawled out, beaten but not yet broken. He pointed to each of them in turn. “Inny-meeny-minnie-moe.”

He smirked as he pointed to his brother. “Cas,” he said, stepping over to his brother. He pulled him up into a sitting position against the bars of the cage, kicking his knees apart and kneeling between them. Lucifer grabbed a fistful of Cas’ hair, forcing his head back so that Cas was looking at him. “It’s your lucky day, little brother.”

Lucifer leaned down, closing his mouth over Cas’. Cas locked his jaw, keeping his lips firmly sealed as Lucifer kissed him, Cas trying to push him away.

“No!” Dean yelled, Lucifer swatting him back into the wall without relinquishing his hold on his brother.

“Dean’s very rude,” Lucifer said, turning back to Cas. “Now where were we. Oh yes.”

Lucifer leaned in to kiss Castiel again, biting at his lips. Castiel kept his jaw clamped, trying to turn his head away. Lucifer grabbed him by the jaw, holding him in place and licking his mouth. He frowned as he sensed the move, reaching up and catching Castiel’s hand as he brought the angel blade around to stab him.

With a twist and a pull Lucifer popped Castiel’s shoulder from its socket, Castiel giving a loud grunt of pain as the angel blade clattered to the floor. “Hey now,” Lucifer scolded. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“Bite me,” Cas hissed.

“Tempting, but no.” Lucifer grabbed hold of Castiel’s belt, quickly unbuckling it before the younger angel could react. Castiel’s eyes widened as he seemed to catch onto what was happening, throwing himself to the side. Lucifer caught him by his useless arm, twisting it behind Cas’ back and pinning him face down on the floor causing Castiel to yelp.

“You’re just going to make this worse for yourself.” Lucifer told him. He glanced up as he spotted Dean and Sam rallying together to jump him, Lucifer scowling and snapping his fingers. He smirked smugly as chains appeared around Dean and Sam’s wrists, chaining them to their nearest walls. “That should keep you from interrupting.”

“Leave him alone,” Sam said.

“Wait your turn, Sam,” Lucifer said, returning his attention to the angel struggling beneath him. “Your squirming is just turning me on more, baby bro.”

Sitting back on his knees Lucifer pinned Castiel to the ground with one hand, using the other to flip Cas’ coat aside and yank his trousers down to his knees, revealing his exposed behind. Lucifer licked his lips, having to admit Castiel had chosen the perfect vessel.

“Stop it,” Dean yelled, pulling at his chains.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, ignoring him before unfastening his own pants, freeing himself. He hadn’t been joking when he’d told Cas that his struggling had turned him on, Lucifer hard and heavy in his hand. He shifted, lining himself up over Cas and looking up. He met Dean’s panicked eyes, giving him a huge grin before he thrust himself inside of Castiel.

Castiel’s cry of pain was music to Lucifer’s ears, the angel trying to drag himself away with his one good arm. Lucifer grabbed him by the hips, holding him in place. Lucifer kept his eyes on Dean’s face, pleased to see the pain and the tears twisting it as Dean tried so hard to look away, eventually squeezing his eyes closed as he continued to pull so hard at his shackles that his wrists began to bleed.

Lucifer cast a look toward Sam, finding that he was also crying, his face turned away so not to see. It didn’t escape Lucifer that Sam was trying to pick the lock of his chains, Lucifer chuckling knowing the futility of it.

Turning his attention back down to his brother Lucifer relished the slight burn of his cock as it dragged against unprepared skin that was slowly becoming wet with blood. Castiel eventually gave up trying to escape, going limp on the floor and whimpering slightly as Lucifer continued to thrust into him.

“Cas,” Dean said, breaking the silence. “We’re here, Cas. It’s going to be all right.”

“It’s really not,” Lucifer said, shaking his head, thrusting harder into the pliant body beneath him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Sam said, adding his voice to Dean’s.

“Oh you two,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes as he pulled at Cas’ hips, angling him so that he could thrust deeper inside. Castiel’s body quacked with each push, and Lucifer knew if he hadn’t been holding onto him then Castiel would be sliding over the floor. He grunted as Dean and Sam kept sending words of endearment and reassurance toward his brother.

“It’s going to be alright, Cas,” he mocked. He leaned forward, bending over Cas’ prone form. “You look so pretty on my dick, little brother.”

Castiel didn’t reply, his head buried in his good arm but Lucifer could see that his shoulders were shaking. He didn’t know if Castiel was crying or not, but he really didn’t care. All that mattered was the warm slide around his cock, Lucifer feeling his climax approaching fast.

With a howl he came, burying himself deep. He rode the waves of pleasure, letting out a content sigh before he pulled out. He gave Castiel’s behind a playful slap, noting the mixture of blood and cum leaking from Cas’ hole.

“Now there’s a pretty sight,” he said, wiping his finger through it and bringing it to his lips. He relished the metallic taste of blood, and for a moment he contemplated taking up Castiel’s angel blade and giving his brother a little nick so that he could drink his grace as well. He decided against it as he became aware that Dean and Sam were still talking.

“Oh give it a rest,” he said, standing up and tucking himself back into his pants. He looked from one brother to the other, contemplating what to do next until he was ready to go again. It wouldn’t take long, with him being an arch angel and all. He picked up Castiel’s angel blade, tapping it against the palm of his hand before he decided on Sam.

Sam looked up sharply as he approached, sliding further away until his back hit the wall of the cage. Lucifer could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, eyes darting around for some way to escape. Lucifer couldn’t help but think how cute he looked, remembering back to their time in the cage when it had just been the four of them – him, Sam, Michael and Adam.

“You know that’s not going to work, Sam,” Lucifer said, gesturing toward Sam’s hands. “You can’t pick those locks. Bound by grace I’m afraid.”

Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights, Lucifer stopping by him. He reached out, stroking Sam’s hair marvelling at how soft it was. “So did you enjoy the show?” Lucifer asked.

Sam glared at him in reply.

“Don’t be like that, Sam,” Lucifer said, kneeling beside him. “You’ll have your turn. Not yet, but soon.” He reached out, plucking the lockpick from Sam’s fingers and tossing it aside. “Now what to do with you in the meantime. Oh I know.”

He reached out, grabbing Sam by the jaw and holding his head in place while bringing the blade up. He focussed, going about slowly carving the letter “L” into Sam’s forehead. “There,” he said once he was done. “Now everyone will know who you belong too.”

“Go. Fuck. Yourself,” Sam hissed at him.

“Why would I do that when I have you guys,” Lucifer said, letting go of Sam’s jaw and enjoying the way that blood was running down Sam’s face. He stood, hooking the angel blade into his belt before kicking Sam across the face, causing him to fall back hard against the wall. Lucifer continued to beat him, relishing the little grunts of pain coming from the youngest Winchester and loving how bloody and bruised he was getting.

Sam curled up into a foetal position, trying to protect his face and organs. Lucifer kept kicking him, knowing Sam couldn’t escape him, Lucifer positive that he heard ribs and bones crack under his onslaught.

Eventually tiring of it he stepped back, casting his gaze toward Castiel. The younger angel has managed to pull his pants back up and was curled up in a ball in the corner, a dead stare on his face as he looked at nothing. For his part Dean was trying to call out to him, Lucifer huffing in annoyance.

“Do you ever shut up?” He stepped toward Dean, the older Winchester glaring up at him with fire in his green eyes. “I can think of a better use for that mouth of yours.”

“Go ahead and try it,” Dean growled.

“You see Dean, there’s something you should know.” He leaned down, smiling. “If you so much as try to resist me, I’m going to cut every single one of Sam’s fingers off. And once I’ve done that, I’m going to cut out Castiel’s grace once small slice at a time.” He straightened, pleased to see a look of fear flash through Dean’s eyes. He undid his belt, tugging himself free. “Now be a good boy and open wide.”

Dean continued to glare at him but complied, Lucifer making a pleased sound. He guided his cock to Dean’s lips, tapping the angel blade in a silent reminder. Without breaking eye contact Dean sucked his cock down, Lucifer relishing those warm lips around him. It wasn’t quite as good as having Castiel encircling him, but it was still good.

Lucifer tightened his fingers in Dean’s hair, guiding him in his movements. He slowly thrust into his mouth, absently wondering if Dean could taste Castiel’s blood on his shaft. He watched as his cock slid in and out of Dean’s mouth, effectively fucking those lips that seemed to be made for this. Dean seemed to have understood his message as he made no attempt to bite down.

Spotting a movement out the corner of his eye he caught Dean’s hand as it reached for the angel blade, gripping it hard enough that he heard bones crack. Dean moaned loudly, the sound vibrating around his cock.

“Don’t be naughty, Dean,” Lucifer warned, “or you’ll be picking up pieces of your brother all over this cage.”

He didn’t think Dean’s glare could get any fiercer but somehow it did, Lucifer letting go of his arm to stroke the side of his face. He caught hold of Dean’s head with both hands, forcing him to bob up and down on his cock as he thrust it in and out of the wet heat.

Before too long Lucifer was coming, Dean choking on his cum. Lucifer stepped back, pleased to see a dribble escape the corner of Dean’s lips and run down his chin.

“Now then,” Lucifer said, looking over the three of them. “What to do next. I mean, we have all the time in the world but why wait.”

It was such a pretty picture, really. Castiel curled up, broken in the corner. Sam a tangled, beaten mess. Dean bubbling with rage and knowing there was nothing he could do about any of it. Lucifer considered his options. It was a toss-up between Sam and Dean, although he did like the idea of forcing himself onto Castiel again.

Before he could make up his mind there was a shimmer of light, quickly blinding him. He raised his hand to his face to try and block it, squinting into the harsh whiteness. When it faded he felt anger wash over him as he realised his three new playthings were gone.

“Oh come on!”

**END**


End file.
